


The God of Nothing

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, Just two powerful women taking over the world and falling in love, Lets all kill N'Zoth lads, Major Character Undeath, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: N'Zoth's plans for Azshara after being defeated by the Horde and Alliance was for little more than a message sent to a newly found ally. A warning to Sylvanas that he would not suffer insults anymore, not with his power returning with full force. Stripping Azshara of her naga form, he left her to die. But death is not the end, not for Sylvanas. With a deal given and a bargain made, the two women will bring about that which has been coming for so long:Death.





	The God of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a long fic for Sylvanas/Azshara and with some accidental plot discovery, I found a direction to take! I hope you all enjoy and please know that I will always be weak for two powerful women enacting world domination.

The whispers had borne the news of Azshara’s fate to Sylvanas’ ears far before she heard from any of her rangers. Felled by the champions of the Horde and Alliance, foiled in her plans to escape and live as she wished for another day. N’Zoth had taken her then, if the whispers from the Old God were to be believed. Taken to an alter and left to suffer. He wanted her to see. He wanted her to go find the Naga Queen and for the sight to send a message. To disobey and betray, to goad and challenge a God would yield punishment.

Sylvanas was no stranger to this tactic. After all she had suffered it from Arthas enough. Men often had a way of exerting their power this way; thinking that fear alone would keep her in check. No. It had not worked then and it would not work now and it sickened her to see Azshara used as a pawn in this game. The Queen was far too proud and powerful for such an end. No; Azshara deserved more than this and so did she. They both did.

As Sylvanas waded through the icy waters of the cave where the great altar lay, she knew that with each step she was moving towards a choice. No one in the Horde would understand, she knew that already the moment they started to turn against her. One by one they turned and each time she felt herself proven right. They were not ready for the future she wished to usher in. But perhaps there would be one who would.

Darkness was broken only by the pale bioluminescence of the lichen that covered the walls. They thrummed in an unnatural purple glow, almost as if they were a heartbeat. Slow and weak and getting weaker by the second. A guttural cough echoed through the cave and Sylvanas' eyes narrowed on a bundled heap on the floor, a slow and shaky rise and fall being the only thing that signalled life. It was small, too small to be the naga that Sylvanas had met with, her grand movements and beautifully terrifying image had been a magnificent sight. She had been large and imposing. Nothing like this broken heap.

"Have you come to see me suffer?" Croaked out a familiar voice, a splutter ruining the sneer that had been the obvious goal of her words. "Has he sent you to witness me fail?"

"It seems you have been disposed of. How frustrating for you," Sylvanas chuckled, stepping forward and looking down at the body of Azshara. Her kaldorei body. Weaker and looking far more frail that her naga form.

Golden eyes flickered up at her, a deep frown of contempt covering Azshara's face. "To gloat is it, you insufferable worm? You  _ leech _ !"

"Now, that's no way to talk to an ally," Sylvanas scoffed, crouching down so that she was closer to the woman.

"I need no ally in my final hour! Leave me be, let me die with dignity!" Azshara commanded, her voice trembling still as her arms shook and she had to catch herself before she slumped to the floor.

Sylvanas reached forward then, slowly carding her fingers through Azshara's silver hair. It was soft, a far cry from the tentacles that had been there the last time. She scratched her scalp, earning a frustrated and exhausted groan from the Queen. Golden orbs fluttered closed, lulled further towards the darkness.

"Val'kyr! I have need of you," Sylvanas called out, summoning her remaining val'kyr who had been waiting for her call. "You need not end your reign with something so simple as death, Azshara."

Silence permeated the room for a moment. The only sounds the flapping of large wings and the gentle drips of water onto hard stone.

"Go on…" Azshara finally spoke, opening her eyes and peering up at Sylvanas curiously. 

"I offer you a deal, my Queen. You like those don't you? I shall offer you the chance to live in undeath! To regain your power and to rule once more. The world will still be yours," Sylvanas cooed, cupping Azshara's cheek and stroking it gently. Coaxing her to her side.

"What boon do you ask in return?"

"Your aid in taking down N'Zoth!  _ Together _ , my dear Azshara, we shall strike down that God of Nothing. We shall not just kill him but we shall raise him until he serves death. Until he serves  _ us _ ! Never will we be subjected to a master again!"

"You desire a partnership? My dear, if you wished to partner with me you should have bought me dinner first," Azshara scoffed, rolling her eyes as she exerted her strength to roll onto her back.

Sylvanas carefully brushed Azshara's hair out of her eyes. "You take issue with it?" 

"No masters?" Azshara repeated, her eyes drifting to the val'kyr. "We would be equals?"

"You would be Empress of all, Azshara and I shall rule in partnership with you. No one could stop us, we would be invincible," Sylvanas urged.

"An Empress? I do like the way you think. And what shall you be? My Banshee Queen?"

"Yes, your eminence," Sylvanas drawled, curling her fingers around Azshara's chin. "So? Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Azshara hissed as she moved slightly, reaching to her ribs where there was a nasty bruise forming. Her eyes narrowed as she moved her legs, fangs bared as her mind seemed to concentrate on the fact she had any legs at all.

"What has he  _ done _ to me?" Azshara seethed her hands reaching to white robes that covered her. "I was so  _ powerful! _ "

Sylvanas watched as Azshara's beautiful face morphed into fury. Her body trembled as she looked at her hands and of the blue of her arms. It was strange to see; one would have thought that Azshara would have relished in resuming her original form, of being the elf who had won the hearts of so many. Perhaps it was moreso the fact that she'd had something so intrinsic to her being, stripped away without a second thought. Another act of humiliation.

"We will make him  _ pay _ ," Sylvanas growled, cupping Azshara's soft cheeks and forcing her to look at her and not at her body. 

"Kill me sweetly then, Sylvanas," Azshara purred, placing her hand on the cold forearm of the Banshee Queen. "Let us seal the deal and seek our vengeance!"

Scooping Azshara into her arms, Sylvanas placed her hand against her chest. It was strong and firm, pressed into the centre as void and death magic crackled beneath Sylvanas' skin. The Naga Queen's lips curled into a smirk, her hand cupping Sylvanas’ head and pulling her forward, closer and closer until Azshara’s lips pressed onto hers. It was hungry, wanting; a swirling of desires that melded together as Sylvanas felt Azshara clutch onto her tightly. It was during this moment of the bargain that Sylvanas let the magic beneath her fingers loose into Azshara’s body. It pressed forth, curling and writhing its way inside of her, extinguishing the rest of her life force in one fell swoop.

The kiss stopped as Azshara fell limp in Sylvanas’ arms, her weak breaths stilled and her once beating heart stopped in place. As Sylvanas lowered her to the ground, she could not help but to stroke a slender finger over the pale flesh. Even in death, she was beautiful, but soon this state would be over. A part of her mourned for the fact that she would snatch Azshara away from whatever had awaited her after her death. Perhaps it was the golden, light filled scene she had been so brutally ripped away from. Maybe it would have been nothing but tormenting laughter of whispers from the masters she had chosen to serve.

They would have no masters soon. It would be just them; breaking and moulding the world until it fit within their own design. She thought that no one would understand her, but perhaps Azshara would. She might not have to be alone in this. Not that she needed anyone, not that she had ever needed anyone else to share her troubles and goals with. No, it was just easier this way. It was more strategic and Sylvanas was nothing if not a level headed tactician. This would work, it had to work.

“Come,” Sylvanas spoke to the val’kyr, motioning with her hand. “Let us take her somewhere untainted by the Void’s touch. We will need to be swift before N’Zoth takes her beyond our reach.”

“Yes, my lady,” Kyra spoke, scooping Azshara up into her arms and holding her gently. “We shall see this done.”

Nodding finally, Sylvanas took a final look at Azshara before she allowed her banshee form to take it’s hold, pulling her away from the physical and into the shadow. With speed, they moved, racing as fast as they could through the water with a physical body cradled in Kyra’s mighty arms.

Soon, Sylvanas thought. Soon their plans would begin, but first she would need to train her new Forsaken. To teach Azshara how to live and survive and most importantly to  _ thrive. _ It was all coming together. Each piece of the puzzle slotting perfectly into place. Sylvanas could not help but smile, fanged and sharp. They would all understand soon. All of the living and the God of Nothing. They would all come to realise the truth that Sylvanas had known for sometime:

Death is coming and it is going to claim every last one of them. 


End file.
